


【APH/冷战组】玫瑰花

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——冷战组，GL纯车——安娜&艾米丽，互攻，姬情演绎——关键词：道具、69





	【APH/冷战组】玫瑰花

正文：

两团粉肉在床铺上晃动，在抵唇相吸中碰撞出音色相近的低哼，不同于平日里三五姐妹淘坐在一起聊八卦时的莺莺燕燕娇声俏语，两位佳人在互相之间有魔力的触碰下发出了浪荡的声响。  
“呀...啊啊——哈...”  
一注透明液体浇在了安娜未能及时退开的正脸上，只来得及稍稍抬起头，却精准地用嘴皮子接住了断断续续的下一道淫液，一时之间还真无法确认她到底是无意的还是故意的。  
安娜皱皱眉，下意识用手背擦了擦嘴角的脏污，但晶亮的浊液早已顺着精巧的面部轮廓湿答答地挂在了下巴上，水珠里印出的是躺倒在身侧的金发姑娘，也是把它喷出来的女人。在抖动中悬了片刻，像是对这两具雪白胴体依依不舍，最后滴落在白色床单上消失不见了。  
艾米丽叫唤够了才停下尖利的嗓音，反复摩挲着起伏的小肚子以及肚脐向下17cm左右的地方，半撩半掩地挑逗着正把淫液用舌尖抹去的恋人。  
“艾米丽，你太吵了。”安娜舔舔嘴唇，看上去是个安静的淑女——如果她能闭上喷洒毒液的嘴唇的话：“相信我，过一会隔壁邻居就回来敲门，问我们是不是在办补习班。”  
潮涌之后的艾米丽很明显没有听出言外之意，她挑挑眉还在意犹未尽中咽下一口唾沫。  
“因为你叫得就像是掺了砂石的粉笔在黑板上划过的声音。”安娜边嘲讽着边抢在她之前用指尖拨弄了一下充血的阴蒂：“我发誓，这简直比乌鸦叫还要令人反感。”  
“啊——”  
“嗯，这声比较像乌鸦叫。恭喜你，瞬间学会了两种臭名昭著的声音。”  
尚且敏感的私处由内而外地发颤，在空虚的蠕动中将最后几滴液体排出体外，来不及一睹双方女子的花容月貌就渗进床单里去了。这让艾米丽的臀下沾湿了一大片，就像是失禁的少女不知廉耻地尿了床。  
“哪里能比得上你的女高音呀亲爱的...”艾米丽气息还没喘透，就忙着用洁白的脚趾掐了掐安娜暴露在情趣内衣外地乳头，像踩奶的小奶猫似的在软扑扑的乳房上轻轻按了两下。  
“上次是谁嚎地跟熊一样，不知道的还以为我是个屠夫呢。”女孩儿眨眨眼，极为透彻的浅蓝含着暖暖的爱意传递到另一双紫色眸子里：“你说是不是？亲爱的阿尼亚？”  
这个话题是被安娜捉住乱动的脚掌张嘴咬了一口小脚趾掐灭的，她刚要伸手去挽杂乱的及腰长发，瞄了一眼手指上透亮的淫液，她可不想糟蹋了自己精心养护的银发。  
“你的东西，自己舔掉。”  
安娜用刚把艾米丽伺候舒服的手指勾勒过玲珑有致的身段，把浇了一手的液体还给它的主人，一路向上。即便遇上傲人的山峦和凸立的顶峰也不绕行，笔直地划过丘壑与峰谷，最后抵达微微勾起的唇角边。  
“唔，呜呜呜！”  
艾米丽抿紧了嘴皮子连连摇头闪避，鼓着嘴不知道在说些什么，但安娜多少能猜出一二来，她笑眯眯地将水色抹在了那饱满甜美的蜜唇上。  
“呸呸呸！”躲是躲不过的，艾米丽吐了吐舌头起身反压住安娜，嘟起嘴巴贴了上去。  
奇妙的滋味在贝肉间传递，女孩儿特有的温软像是惺惺相惜的爱护，合拢在一起交换不同花蜜的芬芳。唇齿相伴、鼻头厮磨，两撮花蕊抵在一处，不知是哪一朵更艳冠群芳，招蜂引蝶。  
但这两朵花儿可不是给蜜蜂采摘的，有花蜜留着自己吃还不够呢。  
两对乳房碰在一处似要比比谁更丰满，艾米丽一手抓住分属两人的两个大咪咪，一把下去真是舒服极了。  
她捏得高兴了，便改亲为嘬：“哦对了，阿尼亚...”  
安娜搂着短发女孩像安抚小动物一样摸着她的小脑袋，听她要说什么——  
“其实你的头发刚才就被喷到了。”  
“......就你水多。”

——————————

情趣内衣只是几块勉强缝合在一起的蕾丝，或黑或白地贴在细腻滑嫩的肌肤上，透出点点亮眼的光斑，可哪里能比得上身热情动的两朵玫瑰抢眼。  
带刺的美丽更像是会销骨蚀心的肉花，一口下去吸吮出血肉里的馥郁汤汁，醇厚的浓香在口腔里徘徊不散。  
——至少现在两人的体位就是这幅贪婪进食的场景。  
裆部无遮无拦的内裤还算得上是裤子吗？或许前几分钟它还是存在的，不过在艾米丽眼里，不过是一块被蜜汁浸湿的碍事玩意儿，于是在将它拨往一边时几次都因弹性十足失败之后，她气得对大白屁股挥了一巴掌，然后直接从中间扯断了窄小咸湿的布料。  
明明不是我的错...安娜小声哼哼了几句，她眼前的花蕊倒是赤裸裸地绽放在鼻尖之上，不必多花心思拨开叶片见落英。  
艾米丽穿得更大胆些，把最具女性特征的器官全部暴露在外，主要表现为：该遮住的地方大大方方地展示出来，透明布料被几根一扯就断的丝带吊在胸前与下体，与其说是衣饰，不如说是点缀。  
无论它们曾经是什么，现在，在颠倒的体位下，在尽力趴开的大腿间，都已经融化在唾液的合声里去了。  
“来吧，用舌尖上的功夫一较高下。”  
艾米丽老爱说这句话，通常是在跟安娜在床上就玩法打闹地不可开交的时候，突然就萌生了：用嘴皮子撕逼算什么本事，有种真·嘴皮子撕逼呀？的想法。  
于是她们就真的对“逼”下口了。  
“嗯嗯...”  
舌头将小小的门户扫荡开，毫不讲理地往里钻探。艾米丽平时话最多，也不知道这是不是对口交技巧产生了影响，软糯的小肉块灵活无比，来回拍打着脆弱的阴蒂，似是要为其主人刚才的行为施以报复。  
“唔！呼哦...”  
被进入的感觉非常鲜明，尽管长短、大小、坚硬程度都比不上一根震动棒来的刺激，但是一想到现在正舔开阴唇伸缩自如的东西是那根吃饭喝水、热情拥吻的小舌头的时候，花骨朵儿就忍不住一阵发软，吐出一点腥甜的体液来。  
安娜看上去还是更喜欢用手指，也有可能是体位不太方便，毕竟内陷的花心不似男性生殖器是往外凸出的形状，互相舔阴还真是很考验女孩儿们的身体柔软度。  
艾米丽下了先手，张开小嘴对着下面那处形状相似的开口就是一通爱抚，把体位的难题丢给了安娜，这让她不是很痛快。两指夹着阴蒂一搓一揉，伸长了舌尖只够到最末端的一小片唇瓣和会阴，还不如勾勾手指好一阵抠挖。  
两片厚肉夹着攒动的舌贝和纤长的指节不放，是时候让它们比一比谁更灵活。  
“呼哧..吭..”  
“啊..唔啊...那里..”  
相比被各种液体淹没的艾米丽，囫囵吞下一股股涌不尽的汁水，害得她发不出娇美的呻吟，还是躺在下方的安娜按捺不住地吐出了醉人低语。  
那水灵灵的道口刚高潮过一次，正是敏感诱人的时候，像是吃得满嘴是油的小嘴未经擦拭，油光水滑地往安娜眼前撞。三根手指并在一起全抹上了艾米丽下面的味道，照着私处上下前后挤弄。  
“唔咳！”艾米丽别开了脸面，稍稍把身体往后挪了挪，示意安娜也用嘴：“亲爱的，你水也挺多的。”  
这种时候就不跟艾米丽拌嘴了，安娜接住了挪腾的翘臀，双手一抓就是两个大大的红印，粉粉嫩嫩的看着赏心悦目。白生生的肉瓣间是一道暗色的沟壑，色素沉淀使它看上去显得突兀起来。但情人眼里出西施，安娜看着只觉得喜欢，一言不发把唇印了上去。  
“哦——唔哦...”  
艾米丽又叫唤开了，舌头与手指一起在她下体穿梭、拨弄、抽插，爽得她忍不住直起了身子，然后——一屁股坐在了安娜的脸上。主动浮着腰去索取更多，将花蜜填鸭似的喂进下方吃不饱樱唇里。  
“......”安娜揉着差点被压扁的高鼻子，埋在两枚软白之中深嗅一口爱人独有的腻香，发誓等会要操死这个小混蛋。

——————————

女孩儿们爱玩的并不一定是芭比娃娃，像艾米丽从小就比较喜欢棒球，安娜更是战斗民族调教出来的姑娘，一把铁铲舞得虎虎生威。  
不过在床上，或许姑娘们更喜欢这根会震动的东西——  
安娜似笑非笑地颠着手里的棍状物，类似作用的小玩具她们有好几根，这次特意选了一支双头两用的大家伙，在艾米丽面前意有所指地晃动着。  
“我来～”  
艾米丽嗔笑一声欲要接过，却被安娜捉住了小手放在胸前的大白馒头上，膝盖交互在床单上磨蹭了几步，顶着在乳头磨蹭的手指凑近粉嘟嘟的红唇嘬上一口。  
“你还真喜欢被插进去啊。”安娜压了上去，两人的体位与先前发生了置换。双份女性曲线柔和地缠绕在一起，互相蹭弄的小腹，挤在一处的胸脯，十指相交的手掌，潮湿软糯的丰唇阖在一处磨蹭——无论是上面还是下面的。  
“真是令人伤脑筋。”安娜一手抓着原地待命的假阳具反复摸索，面色有些不善：“这很让我很头疼，万一哪天你不要我了...去找根真的阴茎插你下面可怎么办呢？”  
“阿尼亚...”艾米丽说不清是讨厌还是喜欢安娜这一点，被需要感是很棒，但是被一方倾注了所有爱的束缚感有时候又会觉得浑身不自在。就像是两支紧紧缠绕在一起花茎，明明全是刺却越绕越紧，用鲜血灌溉了充满爱意的花语，直到逐渐变黑的腥腻将两人黏合在了一起，无法分离。  
“算了吧，真家伙都臭哄哄的，我才不要那种东西。”  
“哦？你怎么知道呢？尝过吗？”  
安娜用粗圆的一端戳了戳艾米丽的脸颊，逗弄板着脸的小姑娘：“跟这个比，滋味如何？”  
艾米丽挑着散在自己肩头的银白发丝，面对明知故问的安娜翻翻白眼，她不打算跟着别人的步调走了，伸手夺过那根大棒子：“烦死了，尝没尝过你不知道吗？”  
她抱着安娜一扭身，两人在床单上打了一个滚，又是艾米丽占了上风：“躺好了，把腿打开。”  
这是一根双头的按摩棒，一端是传统的阳具形状，可插入又可当作把手；另一端则是可震动的圆球，用以刺激全身上下的敏感点，比如流水的阴户和饱满的小豆子。  
艾米丽故意伸长舌头，从下至上舔湿了状似阴茎的那端，捏着安娜的乳点按住了想要起身她：“感恩我吧，这次就先赏给你了。”

“唔...”  
低吟从咬住的唇角边倾泻而出，安娜只觉得下体一紧，虽然在天然汁液地润滑和长时间地挑逗下并不疼痛，但她还是在心里暗骂了一句。  
艾米丽的动作一点都不温柔，性玩具在她手里就像是出鞘的棍棒，毫不犹豫地往敌人的弱点捅去：“别不叫出声嘛...”她想起刚才的对话：“阿尼亚的话，就算是熊叫也很可爱哦。”  
“熊..”安娜瞪了面前的女人一眼，语未成声被突然打开开关的震动感噎了回去。  
“啊嗯...嗯..”硅胶制品进入下体的感觉其实都差不多，不管做成的形状是否有微妙不同，其原理和目的都是相同的。  
安娜和艾米丽更是玩过多次，算是老手了，大大小小，不同频率的棍状物都分别进出过她们的蜜穴，把软和的内里搅和地乱七八糟，掀起阵阵欢愉、声声嘤咛。  
但是相比自己偷偷藏在被窝里玩弄，还是在恋人手底下被这样那样对待来得更爽意，双倍快感随着艾米丽不打一声招呼就开始的抽插在下腹快速流窜，没有温度的棍子在有意操作下灵巧地四处顶撞，仿佛真把自己当作能射出精子的器官，寻找着子宫的入口。  
“...别..别乱顶...”  
有时候安娜真是受不了艾米丽胡来的性子，想干什么就干什么，完全不顾及别人的感受，这种自我主义在平时惹出的祸端也就算了，她觉得在床上的话还是由自己主导比较好，不然真是有她受的。  
“不·要～”  
“乖，让我上你。”  
安娜捉住了在自己胸前不老实地游走的小手，不得不说艾米丽非常喜欢揉捏她的胸部，别说赤裸的情况下了，就算穿着衣服也时不时趁人不注意绕到安娜背后突然伸出魔爪揉上一把。  
“让我好好疼爱你，嗯？”安娜挺起胸部把她的手夹在了乳沟之间，又软又热的触感裹住了一向灵活的手腕，此刻却服服帖帖地躺在白丘之间：“不然就不让你再吸它们了哦？”  
“哼，我想什么时候吸就什么时候吸。”  
艾米丽话虽这么说着，她果然还是禁不住诱惑忍不住多捏了几下，也就这么把震动棒放置了一小会，让安娜得到了可趁之机。

“哈哈哈哈...嘻嘻..别挠...”  
“让你折腾。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈...停！停下...啊！”  
艾米丽现在又痒又爽，双手都不知道该往哪儿放，既想挥开在她腋窝、腰侧乱搔的手，又抱着安娜不愿松手。  
“停下？”  
安娜重复了一遍，乖乖地停止了动作——仅指下半身的顶撞，夹在阴道里的棒子深深地埋入厚肉之中震荡，其露在外侧的圆形球体也打开了开关以相同频率运作，随着安娜压在艾米丽身上做出交合的动作，不短磨蹭她打开的双腿之间。  
“别停...唔...你是白痴吗！”  
艾米丽向上拱起腰，想要主动去蹭嗡嗡不停的道具，流水不止的小穴像是被冲开的闸口，把圆形硅胶沾上自己的味道，将其据为己有，眼看就要到手却被人为地拆散。  
“啊哈哈哈哈...哈哈别闹...阿..尼亚！”  
可她刚抬起一点，立刻因挠痒痒重重地跌在床上，这下痒的可就不只是胳肢窝了，而是从人心里痒到花心，双腿被安娜跪伏的姿势撑开无法并拢摩擦以减轻瘙痒，双手也忙于招架没空去挠一挠空虚的穴口。  
倒是安娜一边打闹一边悠然自得地享受着下体的隐隐欢欣，她喜欢折腾艾米丽也不是一两天了，看着双手护在胸前高度戒备的恋人，把乳沟都遮地看不见了。  
“艾米丽，你真的好吵。”  
安娜像是终于回过神这到底是谁造成的，“良心发现”地停止了这一扰民行为，将傲人的胸脯覆盖在艾米丽交叠的手臂之上，以相拥的姿势抱住了身下的女孩儿。  
自然，颤动不已的那物也紧紧地贴合在了它该在的地方。蹭开起到层层保护作用的阴阜，粗大的头部尽管不是用来插入的，但高频的震动依然让脆弱的入口又濡湿了几分。  
“唔啊...”艾米丽还想骂点什么，但又怕安娜再度放开温香软玉的怀抱，或者说生怕她又独享可爱的小道具，只得死死地扣住了安娜的蝴蝶骨——明明是她亲手插进去的呢。  
或许在异性恋眼中看起来这并不是完整的交媾，但无论与爱人缠绕在一起的舌贝还是交缠在一处的高昂兴致，与全天下的饮食男女又有何分别？

——————————

喷涌的潮水打湿了对方的阴毛，与沾染在两人身上的汗液一样分不出彼此，两人就像是在花田里玩闹至尽兴的孩童，任由落花贴在自己满是汗水的脸颊上，香气满盈。  
艾米丽很明显还犹嫌不够，稍微喘了几口就活力满满地抢先从安娜身下爬了出来，膝行几步就绕到了安娜下体，这可是个危险的体位。  
安娜很快就意识到了，夹着还未关闭的道具奋力翻过身，强忍着高潮中内壁的剧烈收缩：“艾米丽？”  
“别紧张嘛。”可她却没有对安娜下手，而是赤裸着身体——忽略那几根仅有的布条吧，走到了桌边翻找出另一根相似的玩意儿。  
“我只是来找个‘武器’。”艾米丽笑眯眯地亲了一口寻到手的粉红色棍状物，看着还在安娜下体蠕动的相同型号缓缓靠近：“It`s my round.”  
鲜美的汁液在床单上画出一个又一个圈，安娜侧开着大腿，后跟与脚趾拨开皱成一团的床单，却沾上某些不可名状的透明液体。  
她不甚在意的向后退了些，胯下运动的硬物更是在床单上划出了一道浅淡的痕迹。用湿润的脚尖点了点着稍微平整一些的地方，昂起头对一脸坏笑的艾米丽报以欢迎：“来啊，我很期待。”

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
初次百合车，开得短了点，试试手  
大概是潜意识里觉得两个欧美美人这样玩比较养眼和刺激所以选了冷战组...


End file.
